The hybrid
by Theonewhostandsout
Summary: Bella's is not human & she has never known the secret of her life until her 16th birthday, she learns she's part vampire & that the people who she's known her whole life have secrets of their own secrets that may just doom her. And what about the wolves?
1. Strange differences

**Bpov**

I really haven't had a normal childhood. I mean really, I guess I could be considered a reject. I mean ever since I was young I have never been wanted, I mean my birth mother had given me up a few years back using a new marriage as an excuse to get rid of me. Like I said before, I'm a reject.

My uncle Billy took me in, so I mean I couldn't complain; a beautiful two story house in Phoenix, Arizona. It even had a pool and a balcony over looking the city. I guess you could say I'm very fortunate to have my uncle and cousin Jacob, they're some of the last family I have left and I can't and won't lose them.

"Bella!" I heard my name called from downstairs.

I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table 9:30 A.m September 13, I was officially 16 years old. And I was getting a car today and I smiled at the thought.

"Coming!" I yelled down the stairs.

I ran to the closet and put on my favorite skinny jeans and dark blue blouse before I sprinted down the stairs into the kicthen. Then I plopped down into a chair.

And I heard Jake and my uncle Billy pop out from around the corner and yell "Happy Birthday Bells!"

Then they set down the pretty chocolate cake that said "Happy sweet 16 Bells" on it.

They sat down at the table.

"So Bella, today we have a lot of people coming for your sweet 16 but before that, we wanted to show you your gift from us." Billy told me with enthusiasm.

"Okay." I answered grinning.

We walked off into the garage. I saw something it was under a cloth and I could tell right off the bat that it was a car.

"Bella will you do the honors." Jake said tapping the cloth that some form of car was under.

So I then reached up and pulled off the cloth. There sat a '53 Chevy truck with a fresh coat of red paint. I loved it simple but Bella proof.

"I love it!"

I ran up to them and hugged them and I could see them blushing a deep shade of red, so I let them go.

"So when's the party?" I asked and Jake grinned.

"Well the party will start around 12', so we need to quickly set up. And we have alot of people coming, as I had mentioned but we'll talk about who exactly is coming later. So it's about say 10:20, so we've about an hour and a half to set up the house." He explained.

Then we set off into the house, yard, and everywhere else imaginable and it was about 11:00 when we were done. We didn't talk about the guests, just the decorations we were putting up.

"Hey Uncle Billy,since we're done, you never said exactly who's coming." I noted.

I yawned walking up to the mirror and saw my reflection. I gasped loudly.

I walked closer I glanced at the reflection. I could still tell it was me, but I looked different. I mean really different.

My hair was a darker shade of brown, My skin was even paler than usual, and looked into my eyes and realized instead of the usual black or sterling sliver that they were a purely stunning golden color. I dropped the CD case I was holding.

"Holy Freaking crap my eyes are golden!" I half shirked before my world faded to black.

**Jakepov**

All was normal for a second, Bella as usual, was full of questions. She asked, "Hey Uncle Billy, since we're done, you never said exactly who's coming."

She yawned and walked up to the mirror looked into it for a few seconds.

She dropped her cd case and shirked "Holy freaking crap my eyes are golden!"

Then she fainted.

My Dad and I ran towards her.

I picked her up and said, "I'll carry her Dad."**( In this story Billy can walk).**

A second later the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Jake, you go set Bella on the couch" He said, walking towards the door.

" 'kay" I answered before walking over to the couch and I set Bella down.

I got to the door right before he answered; he opened up to reveal 7 strangely pale people, who smelled weird.

The oldest man there said, "Hello Billy and I guess this must be your son you told me about. Hello Jacob." He shook our hands. Then my dad was the first to speak.

"Its great to see you again Carlisle I can't believe how long its been. Last time I saw you Bella and Jake were about 2 or 3 years old."

"Well Billy we should catch up. I've done some research and you need to hear the results for yourself to believe it." Carlisle replied.


	2. Beautiful mistake

**Sorry to everyone who's to been waiting for this chapter I've had so much Hw its not funny & I have 3 stories I'm writing at once so yeah but thanks for waiting **

**BPOV**

I drifted along and all I could recall was fainting.

Then being plopped onto this couch but all I knew was I fainted as far as I could tell I'd been out for about 5 minutes or so.

Then all of a sudden I resurfaced.

" What the heck happened to me" I said stumbling off the couch. Then falling into a pair of ice cold arms. " Hello I'm Edward" A velvety voice announced.

" um.. Hi I'm Bella & I sort of thought only my uncle and cousin were here" I said. Edward's cold arms picked me up and carried me to the kitchen and set me down and sat next to me.

" Well I'm guessing this is normal thing for you I hear you're exceedingly clumsy" Edward started.

" Yeah I am off the charts when it comes to clumsiness so yeah you're exactly right" I answered " well Bella you fainted and I'm sort of wondering why I don't think clumsiness applies to fainting its more like fear that does that" Edward asked. " All I remember is looking into a mirror and then it all went blank" I answered. It was true that was all I remembered " wow that's strange Bella and do think you could wait here for a sec I need to talk to my father" Edward asked. " Yeah of course Edward" I said.

* * *

**EDPOV **

Bella was so odd even for a Hybrid. I mean she's half Vampire, werewolf & Human.

So yeah she's pretty odd but the strangest thing is I can't hear her thoughts its like a wall blocking me. As I walked away to find Carisle and Billy I realized she didn't know it.

It was so obvious she didn't know she was just sitting there clueless while you ask her why she fainted not even realizing that she didn't know the secret of her own life the reason her eyes change to strange colors, The way her skin is pale white and ice cold, the reason for her strength the reason her mother left her and why she thinks she's a mistake, but yet a beautiful one.

" Hello Billy, you never told Bella did you or Jacob. Keeping them in the dark isn't in our greater good she doesn't even realize that she is what she is how could you do that" I asked even a mind reader has questions _sometimes._

_Well Edward I never told because up until now I had no reason I thought she might have a chance at a normal life if she wasn't in on the secret but I starting to realize that's impossible with her powers developing, Her taste for Blood, Her extreme growth, Her sense of smell, Her hearing, Her shield, Her ability to run at hundreds of miles per hr. would you like me to go on. _

" No thanks Billy but if all of that's happening why didn't you tell Bella her own fate.

I know she has no chance of a normal life especially since she is going to live forever and the fact you never let her go to school on blood typing days or take her in for the required health checkups for school. You're afraid she'll find out she has no pulse and think she's dead" I yelled.

Then from out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella and she ran off at Vampire speed.

" Bella" I screamed her name and ran after her I knew she was fast, but I was faster. I plunged into her as I chased her into the dark forest.

" Edward how could this be possible what am I, Who am I" she asked sitting on the forest floor.

" Bella I don't know how to explain this" I said siting on the forest floor next to her. I wrapped my arms around her. " Bella you are half Vampire, half werewolf,& Half Human its pratically impossible but, its true Bella but you are more vampire than anything and you're still Isabella Marie Swan. I'm sorry no one told you sooner" I explained.

" Edward how could that be true I guess that explains a lot but still" she said leaning onto my chest crying. " Bella we'll all talk to you more about it later but for now can you try to enjoy you're party even though you're ageless" I told her. She giggled. I chuckled.

She truly was a beautiful mistake the most beautiful of all.

* * *

**Omg I thought this was great I hope you did to I'm going to start on the new chapter like now kay**

**Clairdelune42**


	3. The best day ever so far

**Charlie is also Bella's uncle. Also Billy and Jake don't look Quilitiune I don't know if I spelled that correctly tell me if I didn't. This Chapter is didicated to Edwardluvermonkey 52. _Thanks for the idea of Emmet with the collar on the spider!_**

**Bpov**

Edward and I walked back from the woods at a human speed. I stopped at the garage and saw my Uncle Charlie step out of his car.

" Uncle Charlie" I screamed and ran up to him. He hugged me. " Bella your so cold are you getting sick" Charlie asked concerned. " No I'm always cold" I told him.

" well Billy should install heaters then" Charlie said walking towards the door. " It's Phoenix its always warm here. You could go swimming in the dead of winter if you wanted to" I answered catching up to him with Edward following shortly behind me. " Is that so. well I better come here for the holidays then" He said opening the front door.

" Charlie" I heard Billy call his brother's name. " Billy" Charlie said in return.

Billy walked across the room and quickly gave Charlie a hug. Then the two went to the table wear Carislie sat with a pixie like girl with short spiky black hair. " That's Alice" Edward said walking up behind me and wrapping me in his arms.

" Hey Bella could you come help me bring the fold tables out back" Jake asked. " Yeah" I replied trying to untangle my self from Edward's arms.

It was useless he wouldn't let go, so I had to drag him and myself to the garage.

" I'm surprised by your strength. Even though you are only half vampire, you seem to have the strength of a newborn" Edward said wrapping his arms around me tighter. " So if your not going to let go could you at least not hold my arms down, possibly" I asked trying to untangle my arms. " sure" He said realising me for a second before re - wrapping one arm around my waist.

We walked over to the table and I effortlessly picked up a table one - handed. Edward took the table from me with his open hand and said " Bella the garage door is open and in seconds more people are going to show up and see you juggling a table". Edward realised me once more from his grip and opened up the table and picked up one end and I the other end.

You need to make it look like you need my help to carry the table okay" Edward said guiding us out of the garage and through the gate that leads to the backyard. we set it down and repeated this system for the rest of the tables.

* * *

**IT is sort of cloudy and looks like it might rain outside.**

**About a half hour later **

**Bpov**

Edward and I had taken a seat next to the pool after we finished setting up all of the tables. We were discussing strange events that had occurred in our lives.

" My third grade teacher taught us how to play poker, is that weird enough" I asked Edward. " Yeah it is and one time Emmett bought a pet spider and tried to put a collar on it. He named it Porcupine McCarthy Cullen." Edward said laughing. I laughed along with him. " Wow that is weird" I said looking at the water.

" Edward what about truth or dare" I asked him. " What about it" He asked me. " Do you want to play truth or dare" I asked. " Yeah Bella truth or dare it is" He replied.

" So I'll start. Truth or dare" I asked Edward. " Dare" He answered with an evil crooked grin. " I dare you to take off your shirt and jump in the pool" I told him. With that Edward proceeded to take off his shirt and jump in the pool.

" Truth or dare Bella"Edward told me swimming towards the edge. " Dare " I told him. " I have a question first" he told me. " Go ahead" I replied. " Do you have a bikini under what your wearing" He asked me. " Yeah" I said growing nervous. " Take off your clothes and jump in here with me" He told me. I quickly took off my clothes reveling my blue bikini and I jumped into the pool and swam up to Edward. I then hopped onto his back.

" Truth or dare" I asked Edward. " Truth" he replied turning his head so that he could see me. " Does garlic really ward off Vampires" I asked sheepishly. Then I re - adjusted my grip on Edward's shoulders and held on tightly. " Are you kidding me Bella, No it doesn't ward us off" He said chuckling.

" Truth or dare" Edward asked me. " Dare" I told him daringly. " I dare you to go shopping with Alice tomorrow" He dared me. " Did you just say Bella has to go shopping with me tomorrow" Alice asked happily. " Yeah" Edward and I replied at once.

" Truth or dare" I asked Edward. " Dare" He replied. " I dare you to throw Alice in the pool" I whispered in his ear. He nodded his head. I got off his back. He walked up behind Alice. " Don't you dare Edward don't you dare " Alice said. " Sorry he replied picking Alice up and carrying her to the pool. She wouldn't stop kicking him. " On the count of 3 I'll drop her. 1, 2, 3" Edward shouted and dropped a thrashing Alice in my uncle's pool.

" Edward your going to die you ruined my outfit but I predicted this so I wore my bikini under my clothes" Alice said removing her dress to show a yellow bikini. " Come on Edward" Alice and I said at once.

Edward grinned and un - zipped his jeans to show his blue Hawaiian swim - trunks. He landed right next to me blasting me with water. " I love your pool" Edward told me taking me in his arms. This was most likely going to be the best day of my life.... so far!


	4. Jessica scares me

**Bpov**

" Bella you know everyone is inside right" Edward asked me. I knew they were all inside but in truth I loved being near Edward he made me feel safe like I could avoid my own fate.

" Yeah I know. I just love swimming in my pool on cold days" I told him. " This is cold to you" He asked mockingly. " Yes it is. In phoniex this is about as cold as it gets" I replied.

Edward and I started laughing uncontrollably. We were the only ones in pool right now. Even though it was my party they ditched us to go eat whatever Billy provided. Actually I wasn't even sure they did eat**. ( The Cullens)**

" Bella you must be freezing, we've been out here for 3 hours" Edward implied picking me up in one arm and setting me next to the door. " Here you go" Edward said handing me a towel. " Thanks" I told him wrapping the towel around myself. He wrapped his towel around his waist and the two of us walked inside. We walked around the sides were no one could see us.

" Were are we going" Edward asked. "Upstairs" I replied walking to a door. I reached into the pocket of the jeans in my hands and searched for my key. I grabbed the key and unlocked the door. " This used to be a boarding house back in the 1900's " I told him in advance walking up the stairs. "I'm going to change" I told Edward walking into the first room.

" Also if you want to change into what your carrying you could use that room over there" I said handing him a key.

I dried off and changed into a pair of jeans and a fall out boy concert tour shirt and walked into the hall. At the same time Edward walked out of the other room. " Hi" I said walking to the stairs. Edward followed shortly after. I locked the door upstairs behind Edward. We walked down the hall and into the living room.

" Hey Bella" all of my party guest sang out as Edward and I entered. All of their eyes suddenly went from me to the guy standing next to me. " Hey Bella, can you introduce me to your friend" Jessica asked me. I sighed and walked away. Edward followed me. " Hey rude much" Jessica shouted after me. " Yeah " I replied giving her an evil glare.

I looked behind me to see a circle of girls closing in on Edward. I tried to get through but Jessica pulled me out of her way. " Now who's rude Jessica" I told Jessica. I sighed again and went around to the side.

I pulled through the crowd again this time however Lauren pushed me out of the way and slapped me. " Get out of my way" Lauren screamed.

I sighed and gave up. Edward gave me a look that told me " I'm so sorry".

I walked through the crowds of people and walked to the door and shouted " I guess I'm getting kicked out of my own party now" I screamed. I started to run at vampire speed into the woods.

I curled up in a ball in the middle of the forest and let tears flow out my eyes. " Why me" I asked myself.

* * *

**Edpov**

All the girls inclosed around me. They looked like they were going to attack their prey. Their prey being me. I could move them but it might blow my cover.

Their thoughts were so disgusting like the girl who Bella addressed as Jessica who had horrible mental pictures and, the one who slapped Bella, who I wanted to slap, was imagining us gettting married. The rest I had been doing my best to block especially Jessica and the slapping girl.

I was worried about Bella she had left screaming " I guess I'm getting kicked out of my own party". She had looked as if she was about to cry her eyes out.

" Move out of my way" I shouted at the circle around me. The girls backed away at my fury. I pushed my way through the crowd and out the door.

I followed Bella's scent through the woods and came into a small meadow. I was right. She did cry her eyes out. It looks like she fell asleep crying.

I picked up Bella in my arms and carried her through the woods.

Once I got back with Bella the party had stopped. The best thing about the fact that the party stopped was that my " fans" I guess you could call them left. The only people that were left were Bella's family and mine. Everyone was cleaning the house.

" What happened to Bella" Billy asked frantically. " I found her in the woods. It seems as if she fell asleep crying there" I told him.

Emmett took Bella from my arms and set her on the couch. She stirred and rubbed her eyes. " What happened " Bella asked.

" Eddie here found you in the woods" Emmett said helping Bella up. He really was the perfect big brother even if he was an idiot sometimes.

" I'm Emmett" Emmett introduced himself. " Bella" She replied.

" Bella this is Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and, Carisile" Emmett told Bella and motioned towards each one. " Hi" She said in return. " Bella you still owe me a shopping trip tomorrow" Alice told her. Bella looked afraid.

" Carisile do you guys have a place to stay tonight. Because if you don't we have more than enough room considering this use'd to be a boarding house" Billy told Carisile." We don't " Carisile told him. " Than its settled you'll stay here " Billy told them.

" Sleepover Bella and you still haven't opened your gifts" Alice shouted jumping up and down.

**Okay the next chapter will take place the same night and it will have Bella opening gifts and an Alice sleepover!**


	5. heels and Volvos

**Bpov**

"Come on Bella lets go open presents" Alice shouted jumping up and down. "Okay" I told her walking towards the table with the gifts and sat down.

Charlie had gotten me a camera, Alice and Jasper gave me a dark blue dress with matching heels, Emmett and Rosalie stereo to go in my new car, Carilsle and Esme gave me plane tickets to Seattle, All of my friends had either gotten me a gift card or a book.

And my favorite was from Edward,he gave me an antique Jewelry box. Whenever you opened it, it would play my favorite song the Clair De lune by. Debussy.

" Thank you guys so much" I told them giving them each a hug.

I wonder how they knew so much about me?

"Bella come on this is going to be the best sleepover ever" Alice said dancing over to me. "Come on" Alice said dragging me towards the stairs. " Save me" I whimpered in the direction of Edward. "Alice go easy on Bella please, don't hurt her" Edward asked Alice. "Fine" Alice shouted back.

Alice and I walked up the stairs at vampire speed. " Which room is yours" Alice asked me. "The 3rd to the right" I replied walking towards it. Alice beat me to the door though. She opened it and went inside.

"I forgot my bags in the car" Alice said to herself slapping her forehead. "Wait one second" Alice commanded me jumping out my now open window. Alice jumped back in less than a minute later with 3 large bags in her hands.

"This is so going to be the best sleepover ever" Alice giggled energetically. "First Make-overs, then truth-or-dare, then movies & gossip, then we stay up talking about guys. "Okay" I said, sitting down on my bed.

"Hey guys" Rosalie said walking into the room and taking a seat on the ground and setting down her bags.

"Hey Bella" Emmett said walking in with my gifts and setting them down. "You have so many gift-cards" Emmett addressed motioning towards a large blue bag. "Bye" Emmett whispered and tip-toed out the door.

"Bella you still owe me a shopping trip tomorrow" Alice told me sitting down on the ground.

"Bella time for a make-over" Alice told us jumping off the ground and grabbing my gift from her.

"Put it on" Alice commanded me, handing me the dress. I grabbed the dress from her and put it on in the bathroom. When I walked out Rosalie and Alice started clapping. Then of-course Alice handed me the heels and I slipped them on.

Alice and Rosalie led me to the bathroom and proceeded to give me a make-over starting with my hair.

* * *

**After the make-over**

Alice spun me around to face the mirror. I looked so different. I looked different this morning but this just made the difference more profound.

"we're going downstairs" Alice announced hooking onto my arm and Rosalie on the other. And we walked downstairs arm and arm.

"Bella" A velvety voice called from down the hall. Alice and Rosalie dropped my arms and walked in the opposite direction.

I walked towards the voice only to find it was Edward.

"I'm so sorry" Edward told me giving me an awkward one armed hug.

"You look great" He said motioning towards my dress. "Thanks" I replied.

* * *

**EdPov**

I lied Bella looked more than great she looked beautiful. She still looked a little hurt from what had happened earlier in the day though. But things change right?

"Lets get out of here, see the city. Have some fun in the city" I suggested. "Like a date or as friends" Bella asked slightly confused.

"Either way, whatever you want it to be" I told her. "Okay then, Can we take my car" she asked pouting. "Depending on the car" I replied.

"Great" She said dragging me towards the garage. When we got there I instantly decided that it was an impossibility that the car would run for long. "How about I let you drive my car and tomorrow I'll fix up this car a little more for you, I can make it go faster and last longer, if we take my car" I bargained with her. It worked.

"Fine" she sighed and I led her to my Volvo. I was insane.

"You have a Volvo" She questioned staring at my car's new paint job. "Yeah" I replied opening up the drivers side door. "Come on Bella what are you afraid of" I asked. "Crashing the car" She replied getting into the car resentfully.

"You won't crash, have cofidence. I belive you can drive this car" I told her truthfully closing her door and walking to the passenger side and getting in.


	6. Guess?

**The reason no one is sparkling is because as I mentioned earlier in the story it's cloudy out.**

**Bpov**

I was afraid for my life driving Edward's Volvo. And for his Volvo's life. "Bella it's not a crime to go a little bit over the limit" Edward persuaded me with pleading eyes.

"Charlie's a cop, I have to".

"Fine", I looked at him, he seemed a little impatient so I sped up a bit. He sighed"Thanks".

"Where are we going anyway", He asked?

"The movies I guess, there's not much to do around here".

"Any good restaurants"

"A few" I replied.

"How about we go eat Bella, you've had a long day".

"okay".

Then I turned onto the road leading into an Olive garden.

* * *

**_EdPOV_**

I still was trying to read Bella's mind but it just wouldn't work.

"Does your face still hurt from when she hit you" I asked.

"A little bit, but please don't remind me of that, I don't know why Billy made me invite Lauren and everyone else"she replied keeping her eyes on the road.

* * *

**This is around Twilight (the time of day).**

A couple minutes later we pulled into the Olive garden parking lot.

We both got out of the car and walked inside.

"Hello and welcome to Olive Garden" An overly perky waitress told us.

_What's a guy like this doing with a girl like that, he really needs better taste, I don't know maybe if he was smarter he'd date someone like me, _The overly perky waiter thought.

She led us to a table in the very center of the room, that just wouldn't do. "Can you put us somewhere more private" I asked her handing her a 20 dollar bill.

"Ofcourse" she replied and led us to a table very far off from the others and I took a seat across from Bella.

"Did you she how she looked at you"Bella asked once the waiter left us.

"No not really, should I have noticed"?

"I guess not, but she wouldn't stop staring, at you, and she laughed at my dress and me" she said staring down at her dress.

I really shouldn't have bribed that waiter.

I lifted up Bella's chin "Hey she has nothing on you" I whispered. Was Bella jealous? we weren't dating or anything I mean we'd only known one another for a day, but I still felt like she was jealous but of what though.

For the few hours I'd known her I had hated seeing her sad like this.

Bella blushed then giggled. I grinned then laughed along with her.

"What would you like to drink"? A different waiter asked,_ Thankfully._

"A coke".

"Make that 2 cokes"I answered.

"Are you 2 ready to order"the waiter asked.

"Yes" we both replied.

"For you?" he asked Bella.** (It's a male waiter)**

"The Mushroom Ravioli please"

"For you sir"

"I'm fine" I replied and we handed him our menus.

* * *

**Bpov**

"Do you not eat" I asked after the waiter had left.

"Vampire remember"

Aw.. I forgot about that.

"Bella".

"Yeah".

"Aren't you worrying about yourself" he asked.

Did he mean about the me 1/2 Vampire thing?

"You mean about 1/2 vampire thing right".

"Yeah".

"Truthfully I haven't thought about it that much but I was wondering, about limtations and such".

"Oh okay, I'm not so sure about that subject that you should ask Carlisle, about that, but I know some other things you should know that no one ever bothered to tell you".

I looked at him in the eyes they were golden like mine this morning.

"Like what" I asked?

"Like you've stopped aging, but your not fully devolped until you turn 18" he said looking at dress.

"And"

"Some of us have powers of sorts, like me, Alice, or Jasper.

"What's your power" I asked intrigued?

"Guess"

**Also some of you asked about the vamp/ werewolf thing. And it doesn't mean shes 1/3 of anything. It just means that shes realated to them, she might have a little more strength but that's about it.**


	7. Monster?

**Bpov**

Edward had asked me to guess his ability but, I couldn't think of any ideas.

"You fly"

"No" he answered laughing.

"You change forms"

"Also no" he replied.

"Then what"? I asked.

"I read minds"

"Cool".

"Really".

"Yeah".

"What am I thinking" I asked?

"I don't know, yours is the one exception, it's like a wall blocking your mind from me" he replied.

"What do you think that means"?

"I don't know"

"Odd".

"Yeah, it's a little frustrating but, I might just survive".

"What about Alice and Jasper, what are their powers" I asked.

"Alice sees the future and jasper can manipulate the emotions of those around him"

**Edpov**

"Here's the mushroom ravioli you ordered mam" The waiter said handing Bella her order, and then winking at her. **(Still a male waiter)**

"Thanks" she answered not even looking at the waiter.

_What is up with these waiters?_

"They have the oddest waiters here don't they"? I said staring at Bella's face. "Yeah they do" she replied looking up from her food.

"So what was everyone up to when we left any way"? She asked.

"Carlisle and Billy were catching up still, Emmett and Jacob were ridiculing each other's scent, and Esme was talking to Charlie about baseball". I replied staring down at my coke.

"I still have a lot of questions" Bella said looking up but not meeting my eyes.

"Like what" I asked?

"Like, Who am I, Who my parents, what am I" She explained.

Her questions were simple, even I could answer them.

"You are Isabella Marie Swan, Your mother was named Renee and she's deceased and your father is off in South America somewhere, and you're a hybrid ½ Vampire ½ human until you turn 18" I replied, she looked up .

"What's Jacob then"?

Oh god why did she have to ask that question?

"He's a werewolf" I replied almost too quickly.

"Oh"

**30 Minutes later**

"We're back" I told Bella.

She looked around a bit.

"Okay"

I ran around to the side of the car and let Bella out of the car.

"Thanks" she said getting out.

I walked her up to her room and she collapsed onto her bed almost instantly. I grabbed a cover off the end of the bed and put it on her. Then walked down stairs, but on my way out I heard her say my name as clearly as ever, when I looked back at her one last time she was asleep just like before.

Odd………

I continued down the stairs and into the living room where everyone else was still as awake as ever.

"Hey Billy"

"Hello Edward" he replied.

"How's Bella" he asked.

"She's fine, fast asleep."

"And talking" I added.

"She does that sometimes"

"Hmm"

"Hey Dad" Jacob said walking in.

"Edward" he said nodding.

"Jacob"

"Hey Dad the tribe's here"

"Okay, I suggest you tell Carlisle"

"He can smell them you know"

"I know, I know, but tell him anyway Jacob"

"Fine, I don't know why you even invited them"

"Jacob Ephraim Black, you know why" Billy half shouted.

"Why" Jacob asked.

I went over to the table and sat down.

"Bella" Billy retorted giving Jacob an angry look.

"I don't know why you try Dad, she's a monster, a killer" Jacob retorted walking off.

"Hey Jacob" I called walking towards him.

"What" he asked turning around.

I punched him and he fell to the ground.

"You really shouldn't have done that, bloodsucker" he said.

He got up and walked out.

_Thank you_ Billy thought.

"Hey Edward" Bella said walking towards us.

"Hey Bella" I replied smiling.

"Where's Jake" she asked.

"He left" Billy told her.


	8. There's something you have to see

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own the idea of a Vampire hybrid!**

**BPOV**

I wonder why Jake would just up and leave like that it was so much unlike him?

"Hey Bella, are you ready for more Truth or Dare, except girl style this time?" Alice asked dragging me away from my thoughts.

"Sure" I replied looking around my room.

"I'll start" Alice said.

"Kay" Rosalie and I replied.

"Rose Truth or dare" Alice asked Rosalie.

"Dare"

"I dare you to go skinny dipping in Billy's pool with Emmett" Alice said smirking evilly.

I looked around my room trying not to laugh. I looked back to Alice sitting next to me on my bed.

"I guess I'll go get this over with" Rose said walking out my room and down the stairs.

"I have a feeling she's not coming back is she" I said trying my hardest not to laugh.

"She's not. Come on let's go see what's happening" Alice replied. At the same time Edward ran into the room.

"Come on" He shouted laughing uncontrollably. We ran downstairs and outside. We all hid behind the bush and Jasper joined us.

* * *

**APOV**

I am brilliant, I thought to myself looking up at the pool to see Emmett and Rose swimming around the pool in the nude. IT WAS HILARIOUS!!!!

Rose flashed me a look that told me that we should leave before we see to much. "We should get out of here" Edward and I whispered.

* * *

**BPOV**

We ran to the door as fast as possible, but I think Emmett and Rosalie were otherwise occupied so they didn't notice.

We kept running until we collapsed onto my bed.

"We should have got that on tape" Edward said in between laughs.

"The emotions bouncing off them were insane" jasper added laughing.

We went on like this for a good 5 minutes. Until Alice broke the silence.

"Let's get back to Truth or Dare"

"Kay who's up" I asked.

"I am" Alice replied.

"Again?"

"Yeah" Alice replied.

"So... Bella Truth or Dare" She asked giving me an evil look.

I wasn't really in the mood for a dare so I guess I'd go for truth.

"Truth" I said looking up to see Edward staring at me, I smiled warmly at him. And he flashed me a crooked smile back.

"Do you like Edward" Alice asked, still grinning evilly.

"Well I-I um just met him this morning.." I cut off

"Do you like-like him or not" She whined.

" I like-like him" I replied proably blushing madly. Edward looked happy when I looked up at him. "I like-like you too Bella" Edward admitted looking into my eyes, whilist chuckling.

"It's getting late right Jazz?" Alice said looking over to Jasper who nodded.

"Well night" they said at once leaving Edward and I alone...

"So what's the plan?" I asked Edward.

"I honestly don't know" he admitted looking down at his feet.

Carlisle burst through the door. "Bella there's something you've got to see" Carlisle said. Leading us downstairs and outside into my front yard.

It was a furry wolf-like creature that I instantly knew as Jacob in a defensive stance with a few other wolves looming over a cloaked man, who looked strangley familiar...

**I hope you liked it! **

**Reveiw and I might just post sooner!**


	9. I think I love you Bella Swan

**BPOV**

"Bella stay back" Edward told me, and I stepped back. "What do you want David" Edward asked the cloaked man, who I now knew as David. "I know you want to talk to her, but seriously consider how she'll react" Edward told him.

"I know, but still Edward don't you think 16 years is enough it'll be harder if I wait longer" David told Edward. "You should have been there for her. All you did was drop her off with Esme and ask her to raise her, which you knew she could do but couldn't. Because she needed to be around humans at least for awhile" Edward replied pissed off.

David removed his cloak to reveal jeans and a t-shirt. He looked about 18 or so. I didn't even bother to look at face.

David moved closer to me and I backed up fell to the ground. David dropped to the ground next to me. And Edward followed in suit. "Hello Isabella" David greeted me. "You expect me to tell her" Edward asked David? David shrugged, as if it didn't matter.

"Bella, David is your father" Edward told me sounding like he regretted saying it. I stood up and whispered "no" and ran off. I ran as fast as I could trying to get to put some distance between me and them. I heard someone behind me but I ignored it. I went along running until I tripped over a fallen tree branch and came crashing down.

"Bella" I heard Edward shout as he appeared next to me. "Bella I'm so sorry" Edward whispered to me, as he sat down next to me. I sat up and Edward laid his head on my shoulder. "It's alright Edward, It's not your fault" I said as to soothe him. It seemed to calm him at least a little bit. Tears started to run down my cheeks.

I kissed his cheek. "What's wrong Bella" Edward asked?

"Almost everything" I replied laying my head on his chest.

"Well then what's right then" he asked?

"You" I whispered, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile. He chuckled "I guess that's a good thing" he said, and he kissed my forehead.

"Alice saw this didn't she" I more or less asked. "If you mean us then yeah she's been predicting that for awhile. If you mean David than no" he said pulling me into his lap.

I had to admit even after a day I knew. I was in love with Edward Cullen...

* * *

**APOV**

I knew it! I knew Edward and Bella would end up together. I had been seeing it for ages. We all had been predicting this would happen ever since we had first seen Bella. Edward even from the beginning had loved her, and she finally loved him back!

* * *

**JPOV (Jacob pov)**

The pack and I had phased back right after Edward went after Bells. David was pissed but he got over it after he'd heard what Alice had to say about Edward and Bella. So it seemed official my cousin the half vampire was in love with an actual vampire.

Alice had been very, I repeat very happy about that.

"Hey guys I'm going to turn in for the night" I announced then walked upstairs and into my room at the very end of the hall.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward and I started back towards the house in mid-conversation.

"What's the best thing to do in Phoneix"? Edward asked.

"I really don't know, I've never exactly gone out around the town" I replied.

"Well we're going to have to change that" Edward replied chuckling we were right in front of the house now.

"I really don't want to have to face him" I whispered.

"I know, let's just sneak in through the window"

"Okay" I replied and we ran around to the side of the house and Edward helped me jump up in through the window.

"It's late you should get to sleep" Edward whispered. I nodded.

"I'll go change now" I told him. And he just nodded.

About 5 minutes later I had changed into my sweatpants and a t-shirt.

I walked out of my bathroom to find Edward randomly laying on-top of my bed.

"Hey" he said looking up at me.

"Look Bella I have something to say" he said sitting up and patting a seat on the bed next to him, and I sat next to him.

"Okay" I replied looking him in the eyes.

"I love you, Bella Swan" He whispered.

"I love you too Edward Cullen" I whispered.

"I'd better go" he whispered getting up and walking towards the door.

"No wait" I said.

"Yes" he said turning to look at me.

"Could you stay with me" I asked him.

"Yeah, of course I'll stay" He whispered.

I laid down on the bed sleeply and he laid down next to me and he wrapped his arms around me and said. "Sleep my Bella, I love you"...


	10. Hybrid therory

**Bpov**

"BELLA! You need to frigging wake up!" Jacob yelled at me taking me away from my slumber. I started to slowly open my eyes and of course my ever so impatient cousin threw a pillow at my face. Isn't that a great way to be woken up! NOT!

"Shut up Jake!" I yelled lazily throwing my pillow at his face. "That really hurt Cuz, that really hurt." Jacob said sarcastically, putting his hand over his heart in fake shock.

"What were you dreaming about anyway?" Jake asked after a second looking generally curious, as I got up.

"I really don't remember-" I started, but then I remembered what it was.

I was running through the woods at an inhuman pace. I hadn't known what exactly was chasing me, but I sensed that if I stopped running I'd die. Anger corsed throughout my veins as I ran. I suddenly had an agonizing pain rip throughout my entire body and I screamed. All I heard was a howl though. I suddenly looked down at my body all I saw was snow-white fur. I was running on all fours for whatever was still chasing me. Then I realized something I was a werewolf...

But, that couldn't be possible, I was part vampire. Vampires and Werewolves were enemies right? How could I be both?

"Bells something wrong?" Jacob asked sounding worried. "I was a werewolf. A frigging Werewolf!" I told him hyperventilating now.

"Oh god. Not you too Bells. Seriously next Billy's going to come out the closet and say your part witch too." Jacob said, shaking his head in between fits of laughter. Then I realized something he said _you too._

"Wait, you're a Werewolf?" I asked him slightly shocked. I mean seriously we lived in the same house how did I not realize he was a furry creature of the night.

"Yeah, I thought Billy told you that." Jacob stated, looking up to the ceiling. There was a knock at the door, we both just stood there for a second before I said a coarse sounding 'Come in'.

Thankfully it was just Carlisle. "Hey." Jake and I told him as he entered my room.

"Bella, I couldn't help but hear what you just said. Did you just say you think you might also be a Shapeshifter?" Carlisle asked pliotely, a hint of knowing in his eyes.

"Yes, I dreamed about it." I told him looking him in the eye, he nodded.

"I think we should go talk to Billy about this." Carlisle suggested lightly, knowing we were all slightly in shock.

"Yeah, that'd proably be best." I agreed, and Jake nodded. We all walked downstairs and into the dining room where a bunch of Jake's friends were helping themselves to breakfast, along with Billy and Charlie. The Cullens were all out back swimming, looking like they were having a good time.

Though it was barely noticeable, but there were two people missing. And I knew for some reason those two people would proably for one reason or another kill the other if you left them alone in a room. I knew that purely out of instinct. Edward and David were no where to be found...

* * *

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

"Where's Edward and David?" Bella asked suddenly making everyone instantly stop what they were doing. 'Shit's were audible throughout the house and outside.

"I have to go find them before they kill each-other." Bella said quickly before running off. And then from a short distance I heard Alice say 'Bella's future just disappeared'.

"I have to find them. _All_ of them." I clarified, before running out the house. I followed Bella's scent knowing her scent was on the trail of Edward's.

"I'll help." I heard Jacob shout from somewhere behind me. When I turned to look at him all I saw was a pile of clothes and a Russet colored wolf following a short distance behind me.

"I'll frigging kill you David Swan! I'll frigging kill you!" I heard Edward yell, and I knew I was close.

"Bella! NO!!!" David shouted as Jacob and I entered the clearing.

I smelled blood and lots of it, enough to make most flock the area. "Bella!" I heard Edward sob. And then I saw Bella drenched in blood laying there almost lifeless on the ground. Edward picked her up in his arms and dry-sobbed onto her chest. Her heart-beat was there but was faint.

"Isabella, how could you be so stupid!" David said, as Jacob and I approached them, Jacob howled in sorrow. She wasn't dead yet, and I knew from my earlier suspicions she'd be fine in a couple of hours.

She was and is immortal, possibly even a shape-shifter. "Edward she's going to be alright." I stated and then I smelled something else. Venom in her bloodstream.

"Edward we have to get the venom out of her system now!" I exclaimed shocked at my the discovery. Edward nodded, looking at Bella's face and caressed it one last time before plunging his teeth into her arm to suck out the venom.

_I know you can do this Edward, I believe in you. All you have to do my son is find the will. _I thought to him. I smelt her blood it was clean, Edward still hadn't stopped sucking it out.

"Edward, she's fine. She's losing more blood than I think she can handle loosing." I stated. And out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob jump at this. He launched his wolf form at Edward forcing my son away from Bella.

I rushed over to Bella her heartbeat was growing stronger by the second. After a couple pints of A Negative and she'd be fine.

"She's going to live!" I announced, I looked up to Edward who was in a tree staring at Bella fear in his eyes.

_She'll be alright _I thought to Edward. "Look." Edward said hopping out the tree. I had only looked away for a split second, but when I looked to where Bella had just been. In her place was a snow-white wolf.

"Bella." Edward whispered picking up the wolf and cradling it in his arms the best he could.

Bella was a Werewolf too...


	11. A Coven

**BPOV**

When I woke up the first the thing I heard was the words. 'Welcome to the pack, sister'. I tried to say 'I'm not a part of your pack!' but, all I heard was a series of barks.

I opened my eyes and tried to scramble away, but a pair of cold arms caught me before I could. I surveyed the room, I was in the living room with all of Jake's friends, and I looked up and saw I was in Edward's lap. I buried my head in his chest hoping I'd be okay, hoping he would comfort me.

All I heard was, "You make such a cute _dog, _Bella!" Edward cooed. My mouth hung open, I looked down and just like in my dream I saw snow-white fur. I scrambled into his arms yelping like a puppy.

"She's not a dog Edward! She's a wolf!" Jacob corrected from the recliner in the further corner of the room, preoccupied with video games. I looked into Edward's eyes. He stared back into mine.

I felt instantly drawn to him like he was the only thing that held me to this earth. **(Sound fimilar anyone.)**

I dog-kissed his face randomly and he chuckled breaking our awkward silence. "It's alright Bella, everything is alright. I'm here and I think I might love you." Edward whispered then he leaned down and kissed my dog-snout.

"How is it that the second she becomes a wolf she imprints. Yet with the rest of us, we almost never can find ours." I heard Jacob say, looking up from his game. Edward growled playfully, grinning the whole time.

How do I phase back? I whimpered wishing Edward could read my mind.

"Could one of you phase and ask her what's up?" Edward asked. Jacob nodded and got up handing his controller to Embry and walking off.

He returned in his wolf form a couple minutes later. He was russet brown and his fur was a lot more shaggy then mine.

_I can hear you. _His voice entered my mind. I looked at him in wonder and he nodded.

_So besides the fact your now a furry creature of the night. What exactly is the problem? _

_How do I phase back? _I thought to him hoping he'd know.

And he told me the basics to phasing and such. I thanked him and he just nodded. I looked to Edward and he nodded knowing what I needed to do from Jake's mind and he let go.

I instantly missed the feel of his arms. When I jumped out of them and scampered off to my room to phase back.

I did what Jake said once I got back into my bathroom. I looked down at my bodice and I was completely naked. But, at least I wasn't covered in fur anymore.

"YES! I'm not a dog!" I screamed in delight towards the heavens above. Heavens meaning my ceiling. I hopped into the shower realizing how dirty I really was. Fifteen minutes later I was out and digging through my closet that was connected to my bathroom.

I looked around and I found my favorite shorts and a plain navy blue polo. I put them on and walked out into my bedroom. Laying on my bed of course was Edward looking extremely at peace staring at a picture of me and Jake at six-flags.

"Somebody just lost a fur coat." Edward comented taking in my non-furry body. "What did Sam mean when he said, 'Welcome to the pack, sister?" I asked him suddenly curious as I flopped down on the bed next to him.

"Werewolves travel in packs. Instantly asumming you had just phased, Sam welcomed you to the pack." Edward explained not looking pleased by the fact I was expected to join the pack.

"And what if I don't want to be part of this frigging 'pack'!" I snapped suddenly enraged. "It's okay Bella, no body's forcing you to join the pack." Edward said trying to sooth my sudden anger.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his body. I scooted in even closer returning the gesture. He kissed my fore-head multiple times pulling me as close as possible. I let a sob escape me, while Edward rubbed circles into my back.

"What do you mean you won't join the pack. You think you have a choice in the matter!" Sam shouted walking into the room.

"Yes, yes I do think I have a choice in the matter. I know I don't have choice on whether or not I become a wolf, but I know on this matter I do." I lowly hissed.

"THE HELL YOU DON"T" Sam shouted to my back, he sounded like he was about to beat the crap outta me. "Don't you dare do, what I know you're planning on doing." Edward hissed realising me, to stand in-between Sam and me.

"Who makes you the Alpha?!" I shouted at him, knowing he'd mention the tribe. "The tribe elders elected me. Jacob had the option being the air of Ephairiam Black. But he refused." Sam retorted seeming to calm down slightly.

"Doesn't that also make me the air?" I asked, slightly irritated he'd left out the fact Jake and I were related and I was just as much the air as Jake was.

"The only male air." Sam replied and stormed out the room. Of course it all came down to genders in the end. I shook my head ass-whole, I thought.

"Male air my ass." I said breaking the eerie silence that still hung in my room.

"Agreed. He only said that because he knew you'd take the chance and become Alpha." Edward declared. I wasn't even apart of the pack, nor would I ever be.

"I'm not a part of the pack." I hissed through clenched teeth. "I know, from the vision Alice just had that'd you'd much rather be a part of a coven." Edward said grinning, happily.

"You took the words out of my mouth." I replied, and we just stood there staring at eachother like love-struck idiots.


	12. Twizzler and Alfonso

**Twizzler or Abracadabra? You'll understand later....**

**Bpov**

"Bella, I have a question I KNOW it will probably offend you immensely, but have you ever thought within the last hour you've been a wolf that maybe you'd think a collar was cool and you could walk around in it?!" Emmett asked me, before begging me to phase.

"Fine..... I will go phase." I told him so he'd shut up.

"Why can't you phase here?" Emmett whined back to me.

"Because I can't afford to replace all my clothes." I said in a simple tone.

"Wear Edward's clothes he won't care, really he'd LOVE it!" Emmett whispered giggling hysterically like a 5 year old girl.

"NO! I am not going to wear his stuff!" I told Emmett leaning back onto one of the living rooms light green walls.

"Here you go." Edward told me handing over a pair of sweatpants and a random black t-shirt.

"No seriously if I phase it will egg him on." I said sternly to Edward, who just chuckled loudly.

"I kinda wanna see you phase too..." Edward replied smiling and I sighed loudly before exiting the room and heading to a bathroom to change.

"Okay here we go!" I shouted jogging into the living room find Carlisle,Emmett,Jasper,Edward, and Esme scattered around the room staring at me.

"GO BELLA! YOU CAN DO IT!! And just FYI the second your a dog your name is Twizzler... or maybe Abracadabra...." Emmett led off and I opted to ignore him knowing that bad things happen when you acknowledge him; according to Jasper.

I searched depth of my mind until I came up with the idea of phasing in my mind and a sudden burst of pure agony ripped through my whole frame. And suddenly I glanced down and well, I was a dog.

Emmett instantly ran over to me and secured a giant collar around my neck. I glanced down at the tags and they said my basic supposed info and I guess Emmett wasn't bluffing when he said my dog name was Twizzler.

"We are so going to a dog park. JACOB PHASE AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Emmett rejoiced clipping a leash onto my collar. And I just rolled my eyes.

A couple seconds later Jake came down and the second he saw me he instantly whimpered.

_What in the hell did he do to you?! _Jake asked whimpering as Jasper put a collar round his neck whose tags read _Alfonso._

_Well Alfonso we're going to the dog park from what I heard. _

_Please say they won't neuter me while they're at it! Jake thought whimpering. _And Edward just barked out laughing.

"You never know Jacob. Watch your balls little boy there might be a crazy man there with hedge clippers." Edward said jokingly and pat the poor guy on the head.

_Save me from the hedge clippers Twizzler! _He thought whimpering and hiding behind Jasper's legs. Jasper just sighed loudly and turned around to secure a pink leash to his collar.

_THE PINK COLLAR MEANS THE CRAZY PEOPLE WILL NEUTER ME!!!!!!! _

_No Jake, only one person will neuter you and that will most likely be the crazy hedge clippers guy._ And of course at this he started dog crying.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO F'ING NEUTER YOU!" Edward said falling to the ground laughing.

_Jake there is a seventy-five percent chance you will be neutered.... _I thought loudly.

_But, BUT what will my name be when I'm a girl?! It is doubtful there's a girl version of Jacob!_

_Yes BUT you can be Jalapeno._

_I like that.... But why am I Alfonso now?_

_Who knows Alfonso, who knows..._

**At the dog park....**

_Bells I think the female dogs are uh... staring..._

_Jake! I don't think they will neuter you!_

_meh!_

"Oh what a pretty dog you have sir what's her name?" A woman with long blond hair and green eyes, who seemed about forty asked Edward as she leaned down to pet me.

"This is B-I mean Twizzler. My narcotic older brother named her Twizzler." Edward replied leaning down to rub my back and I decided to enjoy and embrace my dog experience and leaned over and licked Edward face.

He chuckled loudly and hugged my snowy white frame quickly before standing back up.

"She seems sweet. How old is she?" The woman asked smiling at me.

"She's about 4 but she's a husky so she's pretty big." Edward said petting my head.

"I have a boy Husky who's about 4 maybe we could breed them." The woman suggested and I whimpered and hid behind Edward.

"Wow! It's almost like she understands us! So I'm assuming that she doesn't understand but I'll go ahead and say they shouldn't breed." The woman replied before heading her own way.

"Sorry Twizz, I guess in dog world just like mine your a sexy beast." Edward said after a bull dog appoarched me and sniffed my butt. That pervert......... **(Bull dog)**

I whimpered and clawed his legs because more dogs were approaching me now. Edward's eyes widened and he picked me up so to avoid doggy rape.

I smiled and licked his face.

"Hey dude that dog is huge! Wow!" A guy shouted before coming over to us.

"Yep she's a little fattie." Edward said scratching me behind the ear before setting me down.

"I can easily assume so! What breed is she?" The guy asked getting down on his knees to pet me.

"From what my brother told me when he gave her to me she's either part Husky or is one." Edward replied happily pretending I was some form of Christmas gift.

"Nice. You normally don't see them in this color though." The guy stated examining my coat.

"Yeah I think she might be a rarity, but who knows with recessive traits." Edward replied before the two said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

And suddenly I saw something fly through the air, a beautiful red Frisbee. Edward unclasped my leash and I ran for it.

And I ended up jumping for it but colliding with another dog, of course the other dog happened to be Jake.

I guess the love of Frisbees ran in the family.


End file.
